Mellori
Summary Mellori is a semi-divine being and the daughter of Grandmother Raven. At an unknown point in time, she was sent to the world of Polaris under the protection of Baba Yaga, who acted as her adopted mother. It was revealed that her purpose of being somewhat human was so she could destroy Grandfather Spiders plans from within. Failing, she was captured by Spider and put under the watchful eye of Medulla, who would use her to break the sealing spell that locked away Grandfather Spider's heart. She would be saved by The Player and is now back with her real mother, Grandmother Raven, who is planning to destroy the spiral so only her and Mellori remain in nothing but a void. It was revealed in the end that Mellori represents light and order, and she used this knowledge to help The Player by infusing him with light and order, so that he could defeat The Aeythr Titan Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 2-C, possibly higher Name: Mellori Origin: Wizard101 Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Semi-divine being Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic (Has control over all core schools of magic), Telepathy (Was speaking to Bartleby telepathically), Enhanced Senses (Can sense magic and aura), Immortality (Type 9; Her true divine essence exists independently from her mortal form. Even if her mortal body is destroyed, she will continue to exist as a divine essence), Life Manipulation (With Life Magic as her primary school of magic, she she should be able to grant life to the dead, and create life from nothing), Summoning (Can summon minions of the life school, such as a fairy that can heal her and act as a tank), Probability Manipulation (Can increase the probability of her attacks landing on her opponent, and can reduce the chance of her opponent getting off their magical attacks), Chi Manipulation (Shot an energy blast at Grandfather Spider), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm Intangible, Non-Corporal and possibly Non-Existent beings), Telekinesis, Poison Manipulation, Teleportation (Teleportation is the primary form of movement), Statistics Reduction (Can weaken Healing), Law Manipulation (According to Bartleby, Mellori can control order in a similar way to Grandmother Raven), Statistics Amplification (Can buff attacking and healing spells), Status Effect Inducement, Healing (Through the power of Life Magic, which she has as her primary focus of magic, she can heal the weakened back to full health), Light Manipulation, Can break sealing techniques (Broke the sealing chains that locked away Grandfather Spider's heart), Space-Time Manipulation (Scaling from her mother), Sleep Manipulation (Learned the titanic song which put The Three Titans into an eternal sleep), Resistances to Paralysis Inducement (Even the weakest of characters in the game are immune to Paralysis Inducement, Mind Manipulation (Although, not to a great extent), Darkness Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Was fighting against her divine spirit being pulled out of her body), Earth Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Fire Manipulation (Should be resistant to all forms of magic) and Time Manipulation (Was unaffected by time reversing, stopping and flowing in different directions) Attack Potency: At least Universe level+, possibly higher (Assisted The Player in their fight against Grandfather Spider, although, she was overwhelmed when she was on her own. Is the key to ending the conflict between Spider and Raven) Speed: Unknown, possibly Immeasurable '(Might be comparable to Grandmother Raven, however, as she is half mortal, and the fact that she is infinitely weaker to the true gods, it is questionable if she should be given this speed rating) 'Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Universal+, possibly higher Durability: At least Universe level+, possibly higher (Grandmother Raven said both her and Mellori would survive the destruction of the spiral) Stamina: Unknown Range: Standard melee range. Universal with magic Standard Equipment: None notable. Intelligence: Extremely high (As a semi-divine being, she should have considerable knowledge about the spiral, which she would have picked up from Grandmother Raven) Weaknesses: Compared to those around her level of power, she is inexperienced as a wizard. Is overconfident in her abilities, although, after the fight with Spider, this weakness is likely gone. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Wizard101 Category:Female Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Death Users Category:Life Users Category:Summoners Category:Probability Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Matter Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Poison Users Category:Fire Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Mind Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Healers Category:Light Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Necromancers Category:Absorption Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Chi Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Weather Users Category:Ice Users Category:Earth Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Water Users Category:Shadow Users Category:Tier 3